


Please don't leave me!

by Jessie24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Foster Care, Hurt Alec, Jail, M/M, Parent Death, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie24/pseuds/Jessie24
Summary: Life has always been very hard on alec and when he becomes a orphan, who is there to help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my foreign language. that's why there will be many language errors. My apologies. There will be a lot of violence in my story, child abuse ( violence) I give warning before every chapter (at the end of the chapter). if I forget something please let me know. please be nice with your comments:)
> 
> (Sidenote: nothing will happen when Alec is underage)

It was raining outside. Alec watched the rain fall through the window. In the background he heard his parents fight. He knew where this would lead. It happened almost every time they fight. He was startled from a load bang and then a scream. He ran to the Livingroom and saw his mother lying on the floor. Blood dripped from her cheek to the floor. ‘it’s okay she whispered to Alec. Just stay back’ His father pulled his mother up to a sitting position and slapped her down again. He wanted to help but his feet where frozen to the ground. His mother stayed down this time with her eyes closed. His dad screamed at his unconscious mother ‘this is all your fault for giving me a son for a freak. Look at him. his dad screamed looking straight at him. He took a step back and then another until his back touched the wall. His teeth chattered so hard that his lips were starting to bleed. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
His dad walked from his mother and sneered. ‘Look at you, with your dark hair and dark eyes. You are no son of mine! Do you know you mom is a slut who slept with a lot of men? And your own father didn’t want anything to do with you. you are nothing! His dad screamed so loud that he was sure people on the street would hear him. .. He could see the raised hand before he felt him. the ring on his father’s hand cut his face. He fell to the ground. another slap against his back. And another. he begged his father through his sobs to stop but his father just kept hitting and kicking him until he just stopped moving. The next thing he heard was a loud bang and then his father was on the floor, with two policemen holding him in place.  
Gentle hands ran through his hair. He opened his eyes and a woman smiled at him. ‘just lay still. You are safe now. The ambulance will be right there. 

The next time he opened his eyes he was in a white room. He tried to sit up, but everything hurt. A gentle hand pushed him back on the bed.  
‘lay down, you are still healing’ Alec looked at the women that was sitting by his bed. ‘hi my name is Jessie’ Alec remembered her from when they were back at his house. ‘where is my mum? He tried not the panic, but he had trouble breathing. ‘you need to calm down’ Jessie said. Alec tried to stand up again. ‘where is she? Please tell me. he begged. I need to see her. Tears already smearing his face. ‘I am so sorry Alec, but she didn’t make it. Jessie said. I am so sorry’. She held him in her arms for hours and he cried until there were no tears left. The next day’s went by in a blur. His mother was dead, and his father was in jail. He had no family and he was too young to life alone. The next time he saw Jessie, it was on his mother’s funeral. She tried to comfort him, but he didn’t want her to touch him. he didn’t deserve comfort because he knew it was his fault that his mother died. After the funeral they went back to his old house to pack his clothes and personal belongings. When he walked through his old house he felt guild so strong that he had trouble not to let his tears fall and beg his dead mother for forgiveness. He knew that wouldn’t solve anything. ‘are you ready’ Jessie called from down the stairs. He looked around one last time and closed the door behind him. 

When they were in Jessie’s car she said’ I know this isn’t easy on you, but I need to talk to you about something. Yesterday we found a foster home for you. It’s very difficult to find a good home so I need you to be on your best behavior. I know it’s going to be hard. but I need you to try. `panic clawed in his chest. He was going to live with strangers. People he didn’t know.  
Jessie was saying something, but he didn’t hear. All he could think of was that he was utterly alone. Nobody to love him and nobody who really cared about him.  
He didn’t feel the car come to a stop. Jessie touched his arm, but he jerked away. “we are here’ Jessie said and she stepped out of the car. They walked to the front door. Jessie pushed the bell. The heard footsteps. The door flew open to reveal a man. He had a tanned skin and strands of bleu in his hair with dark sparkling eyes. He smiled and said ‘Hi alexander, my name is Magnus. Please come in.


	2. Meeting Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate it:)
> 
> (sidenote: Nothing will happen while Alec is underage)

Alec POV

It was warm inside. When I looked around I saw crazy colors on the walls, it looked like I was in some kind of Asian castle. Magnus was in the kitchen getting us something to drink. I and Jessie were waiting on the couch until he came back. I felt numb. Al I could think of was getting the hell out of this place. Maybe I could wander the streets. I was 16 maybe I could live on my own eventually, find a job. I let my head rest in my hands. Thoughts of my mom flashing through my head. I felt panic rising and my hands started to shake. I needed to get outside. I needed to get away. I rose from the couch and started to make my way to the front door when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and saw Magnus looking at me "Alexander I know it is hard, but will you please stay and sit down, we have a lot to talk about' He looked at me with kind eyes. I felt all my panic slowly settle and I followed Magnus back into the Livingroom. When we all sat down Magnus started to talk. "Alexander I know that you don't want to be here, but you need someone to take care of you. You're not yet an adult. That said, you won't be a prisoner. I want you to feel comfortable here. You will start school on Monday. I understand that you have been homeschooled? Looking at my lap I nodded. ‘Well, I think it is very important that you interact with people your own age, after what you have been through. To get some kind of normal life. I know it will be difficult at the beginning, but I am here to help you.' I felt his eyes resting on me. A normal life for me, he had to be kidding. Nothing would ever be normal again and even the normal was not normal. my mom was gone. The one person who loved me. Who was there to love me now? Nobody. Magnus didn't know me, He can't help me. Thoughts running through my mind. I can't trust anybody, everybody hed ever trust, died or beat me up. ' Alexander, can you look at me?' U raised my head and looked at him. He smiled. ' It will be alright' I just nodded and looked at Jessie. Jessie looked at me and said' you will be alright, Magnus will help you, you can trust him.' she smiled reassuring and walked to the front door. I will check up on you regularly, and with that, she walked to her car, I stared after her, until I couldn't see her anymore. when I closed the door, Magnus was waiting for me. ' come I will show you your room. I hope you like your room because you are going to stay here for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate it:)
> 
> (sidenote: Nothing will happen while Alec is underage)

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter there will be child abuse ( violence) an Alec's mother dies and his father will go to prison.


End file.
